The present invention relates to an electric power transmission facility planning system and the method thereof for making a facility planning of an electric power transmission network.
One of background technologies of this technology field is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-126260. This Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication describes, “Total output determination means determines whether or not an allowable total output, which is calculated by allowable total output calculation means at the current time point, goes above the total output of natural variation power supplies, which is calculated by total output calculation means at the current time point. A maximum output command value calculation means calculates the maximum output command value of each natural variation power supply within a range within which the total output of the natural variation power supplies satisfies the allowable total output at the current time point on the basis of the determination results from the total output determination means, and outputs the maximum output command value to each natural variation power supply via an output processing means (Refer to ABSTRACT of this Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication)”. In addition, there is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-242411 as a relevant literature. This Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication describes, “There are provided selection means that selects a candidate for system configuration that does not cause a trouble in power feeding at a normal time, and also does not cause a trouble in power feeding at an assumed accident from a plurality of system configurations, and an evaluation value calculation means that calculates the expected value of a power-failure time, the degree of the deviation of a facility operation rate, and a power transmission loss of the candidate for system configuration selected by the selection means as evaluation values. An evaluation vector is created on the basis of the three evaluation values obtained by the evaluation value calculation means, and the degree of supply reliability of the power supply system is multilaterally evaluated”.